Memories
by LostPaladin97
Summary: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Doc reflects on his relationship with Luka as a crew mate.  Can't think of better summary.  Don/Luka


**Author's Note (1): **Hi! I'm back after a 1 year hiatus. It should be about 1 year or less I guess…although I think my absence was never felt :/ Anyway, here's my new Gokaiger fic! It's about Doc/Luka oneshot (because I'm too lazy to write many chapters), since this pairing needs more love in the fandom. So…enjoy!

* * *

><p>Doc and Luka were both up in the crow's nest one night. Doc had no idea how both of them ended up there together, for he was not the type that would go up to the crow's nest very often, but he was still there anyway.<p>

Suddenly, Luka, who was in the midst her nightly routine of counting shooting stars, looked at him and said, "_Hakase._"

Doc had never seen Luka look so serious before. As she gazed into his eyes, Doc's mind went wandering back to the time when he first encountered her…

* * *

><p>Doc's first meeting with Luka was not exactly the most impressionable. He was a mere technician in a Zangyack refugee planet when a pretty young lady appeared at the shed he was working in, requesting if he could help to fix their ship. He was about to agree, when he discovered that she was part of the band of wanted space pirates, the Gokaigers. Terrified, he turned her down and fled. Of course, the rest was history when he joined Marvelous and his crew shortly after.<p>

Although Luka welcomed him in the crew, along with Marvelous and Joe, her first impression of him as a wimp probably stuck with her the whole time. As a result, Doc was the target of Luka's constant taunting and bullying, getting elbowed and punched by her ever so often. Doc, however, trying to be as gentlemanly as he could, dismissed all that. "_She probably doesn't have a liking for new members",_ he deduced.

His deduction was proved wrong when a new member joined them. Not too long after, ex-princess Ahim de Famille joined them. Luka was visibly hostile towards her at first, due to her status and all, but she soon warmed up to her and the two girls became as close as sisters. Her attitude towards Doc did not change though – she still bullied him a lot._ "Maybe she just doesn't like new male members,"_ he thought.

Then, they finally set course on Earth: the planet where they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Marvelous was pretty elated, and naturally everyone was too, including Luka. Hence, Doc hoped that this would change the way she treated him.

The crew had various life-changing encounters on Earth, but the most significant one was probably the addition of a new member, fellow earthling Ikari Gai. His hyperactive, over-enthusiastic personality irked all of them initially, but Luka, on the other hand, found him to be cute. This shocked Doc a bit – she was always so mean to him, but she actually called that wannabe…_cute_?

And again, Gai joined them upon Marvelous' approval, and after proving his worth, he was well-liked by everyone almost instantly. This sparked some jealousy in Doc, but they soon became best of friends. As for Luka, she did have minor quarrels with Gai occasionally, but their relationship as crew mates actually resembled…hers and Doc's. _"I had been wishing all along that I won't be the only one 'ill-treated' by Luka," _thought Doc. _"Now that Luka treats Gai like how she treats me often, why do I still have an issue with this?"_

_I must be weird, _he thought.

However, slowly, Doc noticed that Luka was treating him differently. She actually talked to him more, being somewhat "nicer" to him, and also brought him out for shopping more often than not. It was a fact that Doc did drag her along to buy the groceries a few times as he did not wish to see her lazing around the Galleon, but she actually voluntarily pulled him for her "personal" shopping trips, when she could have asked someone else like Ahim. _What did this mean?_

On one occasion, Luka and Doc's bodies have been swapped by an action commander. After the whole fiasco, Doc was attempted to have lunch with the girls Luka "picked up" while she was in his body, but promptly got rejected. As Doc and Luka conversed shortly after being "dumped", Luka commented, "_Hakase_ is cool in his own way." Curious, he bugged her to tell him what she meant, but she shut him up by elbowing him. _Was her attitude towards him changing?_

"Why does this matter to me anyway…Luka's just a mere team member. Why do I have to care if she treats me like trash, or if she compliments me a bit?" Doc asked himself. Then it dawned upon him – _maybe he liked Luka all this while._

_But did she like him too?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hakase<em>." Luka's words jolted him back to reality.

"Y…yeah?"

"I like you."

Doc was momentarily stunned. So…she _did_ like him? How was he supposed to respond? What should he say next?

"You know," Doc ruffled his blonde hair, "actually, I li-"

Just then, Luka broke into a grin and chuckled. "You _really_ believed what I just said? I was just joking, _Hakase_. You believe others too easily."

"Eh? Luka…you…"

"It's late, I'm turning in," Luka turned around and made her way down the staircase.

"_Maybe it's just wishful thinking on my side…why would she like a wimp like me anyway?"_ Doc sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (2): <strong>Hope you liked it! Forgive me if it wasn't as good…I haven't written for a long time! I know the ending was pretty anti-climatic…I may consider writing an alternate ending if I have the time though. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
